lcmcdotexerules2all_about_him_the_epicfandomcom-20200214-history
LCMCdotEXErules2's Revenge - For LKG.dnp (Do Not Play)
Let me give you a piece of advice... WARNING:' This creepypasta is another fanmade sequel to SONIC.EXE. This pasta has NOT been created by the writer of SONIC.EXE, nor pretends to be an official sequel, although it might be a project from Scratch. It also includes someone who has not experienced SONIC.EXE. The pasta ALSO might be a copy of Sally.exe... or least a LITTLE of it... so please do not spam. Oh, and feel free to make your own! (Press Contribute, then press Make a page. Don't forget to add your name to the title! -- Here's an example: name's Story: Super Mario.exe -- Thanks for helping!) THIS SHOULD BE READ IF REDIRECTED FROM THE SEQUEL!!! WARNING - HEALTH AND SAFETY IMAGE MUST BE READ BEFORE READING THIS CREEPYPASTA. The Prologue Everyone knows LCMCdotEXErules2 (A.K.A: LdEr2) is a big fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, like a lot of people. But sometimes I narrow down to the classic Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon shows though, because I think the rest SEGA had spawned was rat-crap. Each to their own. (LdEr2 doesn't seem to think so.) I was browsing LdEr2's Website the other day, and thought about Sally, (All links below. Pictures ahead are made by the owner.) For some reason, "SONIC SATAM CARTOON ALL EPISODES" with the price of $1.00 on instant buy, actually came on. It reminded me of Daniel, Tom, Kyle... and worse of all... SatAM DVDs were never released where I came from. (Remember Sally.EXE?) So, as strange as it was, I wanted to re-watch the show and checked out the article. Just like Daniel's CD, it had no describtion and no address where it came from. Australia, China, etc... It was missing and the shipping price was stated to be free. I looked up at the photo of the article. It was just a CD saying "???". I've decided to buy it anyway. Not just for the nostalgia and all that, but the writing was perfect and I loved Robotnik in this series. Although the AoStH series is better. That's where I come in. I AM Jeff. This...is my story. The Pasta of LCMCdotEXErules2's Revenge For LKG.dnp (Do Not Play) Five Minutes After Putting The CD In And Waiting Later... I continued to normally browse the internet, speak to friends on Scratch and all that stuff. Nothing was wrong until, when I was watching a random project, my cursor (The white arrow, in case you don't know. Picture is somewhere.) started to move to random places, stopping for 2 seconds every time. I didn't disconnect my mouse, but the cursor continued to move around the screen without it happening. I even deactivated my touchpad for a while and it continued. Suddenly, it came to a stop and I carried on, although regardless of the message coming up and saying "Please Reconnect Touchpad", I was ignoring what had happened. Soon, I was downloading a ROM for Sonic the Hedgehog. Fun game. As soon as it had downloaded I started up my emulator and begun the game in windowed mode, but, oddly, the complete screen went black. I shrugged it off and waited for the game to start. SEGA Jingle Gone Wrong The familiar "SEGA" jingle didn't sound. Well, it did, but it was actually sounding like "Ages" instead. The background remained black and Sonic didn't run past the logo. It faded to black and some text appeared. I first thought it was a red font, but it looked like it was scratched into my computer screen. "Are you ready for round 21?" I blinked and flinched as the main screen came on. The sky was a dark grey and the clouds looked dull and black, like right before a thunderstorm. The mountains (and the logo, which was red) were decayed. For the logo, it even looked partially rusted. I was amazed at the pixely detail, but it also confused me. "SEGA 1991" was replaced with "© LCMC Productions, Inc. 2016" and the water was a strange red. The familiar music wasn't played either. It was just a 16-bit noise (soft) of sounds, with the normal, but backward "SEGA" jingle occasionally mixed in. Instead of Sonic showing up, two characters appeared next to the logo - Tails and Sally. The sight of them terrified even more. Tails eyes were black and they were bleeding... his fur had become a dull grey/black as well and he had an expression of anguish on his face. (It's the same as Sally.EXE's game...creepy.) Sally looked far worse. SHE WAS FLICKERING, NOTHING CHANGING. Never Fear, Sonic's Here!!! Just then I noticed a new character pop out of the middle of the logo. Sonic poked his head out. At first he was smiling, but then frowned at what was around him. He looked confused and nervous, like he didn't really know what was going on. "Sonic?" I thought. "What is this all about?" Curiosity drove me to press enter. A short, yet strange static noise sounded and the screen disappeared. I wish I hadn't done so. "Kyle didn't want to play with me..." the writing appeared again, though same as LdEr2's font. "...what a shame... but I can play with you..." "... right?" On Second Thoughts, Panic. ''Panic '''Now. A "Pingas" jingle played 6 times, and as for a split second, an image flashed. It disappeared too fast so I couldn't make it out, but I could swear I saw a red and black Sonic, with black and red eyes. I almost felt them staring at me and that moment made me jump. It didn't begin in Green Hill Zone Act 1 though. That's a bad idea. Instead, the title card read "naC llitS uoY elihW oG Act 7". The game begun. The ground looked like the normal Green Hill Zone, but the background was pitch black. Sonic stood normally where he would be in the original game. Surprisingly, that was a well made sprite. It wasn't his classic self, but his current self. It looked official, even. On the opposing side of the screen where he was at, there was a large, silver ring. In front of the ring stood the sprite of Miles "Tails" Prower with a smile on his face. The animation of Sonic standing there was normal, but still perfect. "I guess I should head to Sonic," I thought as I moved Sonic towards Tails, but Tails ran away and jumped into the ring. I went there too. Snoo'''ping as'' usual I see...' The level teleported to one of the stages where you can get a Chaos Emerald. The background was static with words all over. It looked strange, but I was distracted by only having 4 red/white colored spheres to jump on and I've tried to balance Sonic on top of it as she desperately tried to keep onto of the spheres, but my controls slipped and Amy fell. I fell onto a wall of "Goal" spheres. Just as I thought I'd teleport back a "Pingas" noise sounded and the image of a banana continued to flash over the screen. The screen completely spazzed out and cut to black. The Zelda OoT from Sonic2.exe has returned! (Link in Description) This time, instead of the title screen, it was still pitch black, and the Zelda OoT from Sonic2.exe text box appeared with it saying random things in this order... The Text Says... "So, you got this far to the series, did you? -- Press Space to Continue" "Well there's one thing you forgot." "IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DIE." "Cream will be playable now, but the title screen is damn gone now!" laugh "Good luck. You're going to need it!!!" There Is A Misunderstanding!!! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!!! The Zelda OoT text box faded out, but the text was still onscreen, until "...uoY denraW I Act 8" appeared. The Next Stage The stage was blank now and the background music was a drowned sounding, slower version of the Green Hill Zone. It was strange, again, but something forced me to play. The stage began and Cream's sprite was, like Tails and Sonic's, very well done. The environment was childish. It looked like a cute cut-out. Infront of Cream was the TV-box that gave you higher speed. I made Cream crouch down and do a spindash and I dashed ahead, crashing the box. The level didn't change. The ground was a solid platform and it seemed that Cream was going faster, faster and even faster and she crashed more boxes... and more... and more... and even more... I noticed the music got completely out of sync, instead it sounded like boinging. The boxes just kept coming! Then suddenly Cream stopped near a wall of spikes. A noise (which didn't even sound like it would belong in a 16-bit game) actually sounded like it was TAILS being killed. The camera moved up, to see poor Tails torn to shreds. Blood dripped from the spikes and the bloodied Tails as the background slowly began to melt in front of my eyes. The BG soon went pitch-black, and Cream TP'd outta there. The Logo Appears With No Sound Tails disappeared, and the SEGA logo appeared, and disappeared, taking everything else with it. Game Over The red writing appeared on the screen again, only this time it was dripping, like blood and it was crooked. "Game over. Thanks for playing." Ready For Round 2, The writing disappeared, but an error message appeared, saying in order of appearence... "The game is over, like I said." "But THIS time, it doesn't mean this is the end." "Ready for Round 22, Jeff?"* *: It did the same kefka laugh from before at this point. It was also playing "The Real Slim Shady (by Enminem)". When it got to "and it goes", it stopped and said, with a narrator instead, "THERE IS NO LIFE HERE". The End? I ran out, but I saw Sally.exe (With her eyes missing) and Tails.EXE (The creepypasta version of himself). creepypasta is over, but for the extended version, click the link at the end. WARNING All references have been moved to the next item... References Find them here. Like What You Just Read? More Stories by Author LCMCdotEXErules2 -- the Sequel included! The LCMC Show Haunted Stories S1Ep1: Sally.EXE Vs The LCMC Brothers Link The Original <-- You are here